Pretty Boy Catchers
by Preparation Rach
Summary: What would you give to be in the land, where bishies lived? Some actually have the oppurtunity to wander the world chalk full of bishies...but will they take it? Chapter two up! Plz R&R!
1. Decisions, Decisions

**Lizzee: I'm back, all you peoples! So…if anybody bothers to read my bio…then you'd know that I decided to re-write Bishie World. My new title…yeah…about that…umm…yeah…In other words, Pretty Boy, means Bishie…but even some bishies in  here….aren't pretty boys…So…yeah…Anyways…I would like to introduce my other side, Tsuki. She can be a bit cold sometimes, but *lowers voice to a whisper* if ya slip some sprees into her food, she'll be fine.**

**Tsuki: Keh…Disclaimer then….**

**DISCLAIMER: Lizzee does not own the ****land**** of ****Bishies****, or any of the bishies mentioned in here. But she does own herself, and unfortunately, me. Please do not steal her characters without her permission, or I will kill you with my giant mallet. Thank you for taking your time to read this ^-^**

**~*~*~**

       Alone…alone here. _Here_, but where was here? It seemed to be a perfectly peaceful and safe kind of place. The gray clouds drifting across the blue sky, blocking the golden rays of sunlight from falling onto the green, fresh smelling grass. I closed my eyes, blocking this relaxing sunny place from view, and once again wished I was back home, sprawled across my bed, and into the deep sleep I had once been in.

 I couldn't think clearly, my worries were taking over again. But…I couldn't just let them…I had to do something…maybe look…there could be a person nearby that I could ask. I opened my hazel eyes quickly, and spun around to look for some sign of life. Nothing. For such a beautiful day, I was in a terrible situation. I let out a low groan, and began approaching the nearest tree. The clouds had begun disappearing, and the sun was shining brighter than ever. 

Once I reached the shady spot, I hugged the brown trunk, to keep from collapsing. Although I was under a tree, the rays of sunlight still managed to fall through the many leaves above, and reach me. My vision was foggy, and I could barely hear a thing, except for the running water of the nearby river. I slumped to the ground, the heat was getting to me, and I felt like I would faint at any moment. 

I felt a shiver up my spine, and it became dead silent, and I mean the kind of silence where you felt everything and everyone in the world, minus yourself, had died. The creek stopped making noise, but maybe I was going deaf, I don't know. When I looked up, finally a little bit recovered, the sky seemed to have dimmed slightly. I heard footsteps, a noise to break the silence. 

I looked up, and saw the blur of a person. I could make out a line of thick brown hair to cover the head, but otherwise; it was just a stick figure with black dots for eyes. She rushed over to me, and I could somehow tell that she was worried. She bent down over me, and I felt her warm welcoming hand grasp mine.

"Oh, a newbie…and all the way out here too…whoa…you look shocked…I never knew I was as beautiful as to shock people." Surprisingly, I heard most of her words, and managed to guess the few I missed. I was recovering, but she was blocking the sun a little bit better than the branches. She was a little bit conceited, but hey, I wasn't going to strand myself out here because I wouldn't let a full-of themselves person rescue me.

I'm a little relieved, it seemed she wasn't dumb, since she knew where we were…I swallowed, as if trying to get rid of my sore throat, yeah right, like it works that easily. With my raspy voice, that you have to remember was in need of water, I spoke politely to the girl. "Thank You" Pfft….

"You're new here; I guess I should give you a warm welcoming as it says in the handbook. I'm Vanessa Sterl, you can call me Vanessa if you please, just not Miss. Sterl…not a big fan of formal names." She pulled me up roughly, as if she was trying to kill me by pulling my wrist off, and it did hurt like hell, I just chose not to show it…

Nonetheless, I followed her wherever she was leading me, meanwhile trying to start up a conversation, but it was hard with a stinging throat. "So, what exactly is this place?"

"Oh, right…forgot you were a newbie and all…" taking a strand of her curly chestnut hair, she twirled it around her finger-as if it wasn't curly enough-then continued. "Welcome to the one and only Bishie World! I'm sorry you had to arrive in such a…dry place…this is Ena Valley…you see….it used to be a desert…but when it rained…the dried up lake was filled…and they began planting crops and things over here…but it's known to be the place with so many illusions, they're thinking of changing the name to Chimera Valley."

I nodded along with her words, but I really wasn't that interested in the valley; my thoughts had wandered off after she said the words 'Bishie World'. So, I was actually here, it hadn't been lying, it was real! I froze; but what if it was a dream? A dream, all a dream…but no, that couldn't stop me now! I was convinced that this place was real and that will remain true, well, at least according to me it's true.

I sighed; it was all so confusing. Vanessa turned to me, finally noticing I had stopped. "Are ya coming?" 

I was hesitant to answer the question, but she spoke before I could even shrug. "You know, you don't have to stay here if you want, just to let you know, you can go home at any time. But, once you go home…you can't return…" she frowned at her own comment, but motioned for me to continue after her. Not return? So, that was it? I could live my normal life at home wondering about this place my whole life, or I could live here experiencing my dream? Deciding on the second one after a few moments of silence, I continued following Vanessa, of course after sending her a nod, to tell her I was staying.

I didn't bother to read the signs I passed, but after our long awkward silence, we reached a city. Passing another piece of wood, which was nailed to a stick, I read swiftly across the words, deciding this was probably the city where she would ditch me; ‛_Epoh__City_'. It was a weird name, and probably a pretty weird city, but I continued anyways.

I glanced around, my eyes landing on a nearby shop, and by what was in the windows, it was probably an equipment shop for catching bishies. A boy swung the door shut behind him as he exited, his eyes seemed the same color as mine, and his hair was a messy blonde. I smiled simply at the many shops that I passed, and then turned back to Vanessa. She had stopped, which meant…

Finally, we were here; I could get whatever she was taking me to over with, and start looking for my favorite bishies. 

~*~*~ 

"So, this is it; your orientation. Just go inside, and they'll tell you everything you need know" Vanessa spoke swiftly, pushing me towards the door, since it seemed she had some errands to run, who knows?

I stared upon the building, and surely enough, in large letters it read 'Orientation'. I nodded to myself, to re-assure that I wanted to go through with this. I took a step towards the building, and I could hear my foot colliding with the cement softly. I pushed open the door with a great force, since they had made it so darn heavy. Blowing a strand of light brown hair out of my face, I entered the building, allowing the door to shut behind me. A cool breeze washed over me, and my eyes darted around the welcoming room.

~*~*~*~

**Lizzee: So, what do you all think? I know, it's kind of short, but I gotta go to sleep very soon, and I wanted to get this done tonight…so if you like it review! If you don't like it, review just for the hell of it!**

**Tsuki: So basically…after you read this chapter, you must promise to review.**

**Lizzee: Now, ja ne peoples! You better review! *waves and pushes readers away, smiling* Wooh…now I can go to bed… Ja ne minna!**


	2. You and your worst enemy

**Lizzee: I'm finally back, after like four months! O_O School's been taking over lately, along with the fact that only ONE person reviewed. You know, that really bugs me, for all that didn't review, you shall die! Tsuki isn't with us today, sadly, she's out role-playing, like I WOULD be if I didn't have to finish this chapter. I've left the ONE NICE PERSON that reviewed hanging there, because you stupid authors wouldn't review! I wrote this last night, so excuse anything that I didn't happen to catch during my proofread…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the land of bishie, and I thank the person that INVENTED IT BECAUSE THEY ACTUALLY REVIEW! **

**~*~*~**

A cool breeze washed over me, and my eyes darted around the welcoming room. White and I mean completely white. I felt so hot and sweaty, I thought leaning against the spongy walls would make me feel better, but when I did, it didn't make me feel any better than I was. As if sensing my presence, a girl stepped out of a clear door behind a small black desk I had ceased to notice, her short chestnut hair bobbed up and down as she approached the desk. 

"It seems we're getting more and more girls' everyday…"She let out a sigh, sitting in a large chair behind the desk, and sending a welcoming smile at me. "Welcome to the world of Bishies, please take a seat, and you will be welcomed into Orientation in a short amount of time"

           Just like a recorded message she spoke, and as she finished, I stared at her curiously for a moment. She resembled somebody, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Shaking at the thought, I sat down on one of the couches, relaxing my shoulders a bit. I allowed myself to glance around a bit, my eyes narrowing slightly as they spotted a thin hallway. It was like, I was sensing something there, and it felt wrong. Then, I _knew_ someone was there, I could just feel it, and I could slightly see their shadow reflecting off the walls.

          Glancing at the woman to make sure she wasn't looking, I sighed in relief, pushing the couch back a bit, so that it barely made a noise. I was finally able to see the figure, or at least enough of them to tell who it was; a bishie, one that I actually despised. Standing, I cleared my throat to get the woman's attention. I had a plan. She glanced up at me, and I could tell she was annoyed, so I cleared my throat, and spoke again.

"Where's the restroom?"

             I had noted to myself to always use as proper words as I could, and since I wasn't British I probably shouldn't use lavatory. She nodded her head, glancing back at her papers, and pointing towards the hallway. I nodded my head, smiling, and beginning towards the hallway. I saw the figure dart behind a trashcan rather swiftly, probably trying to hide. I entered the hallway, and narrowed my eyes at the spiky black hair sticking up behind the trashcan. Approaching it, I closed my eyes, grabbing whatever I could of the bishie, and dragging them into the girls' bathroom.

           It seemed wrong to be doing so at the moment, but that didn't matter to me. I pulled him over by the sink, and opened my eyes to find myself standing in front of the legendary bishie that many drooled over, Hiei. His crimson eyes were fierce as they stared at me, seeming to make me speechless.

"Pathetic Ningen..."

I opened my mouth, thinking of something smart to say, before closing it again. I never thought talking to my worst enemy would be so hard, I thought it would be easy. I opened it, an attempt to try again, but it snapped shut as he neared me, his eyes narrowing.

"Hn..."

I bit my lip, opening my mouth, and allowed my voice to slip out, yet it sounded much worse than I had planned.

"What are you doing here? At an orientation…" I stumbled over my words slightly, but nonetheless I could just _tell _he understood.

He stared at me, his glare almost pinning me to the wall. I wasn't afraid of him…Okay, I admit it, I was, but he could kill me! And when your worst enemy could kill you, you were in deep shit.

"Hn…" Reaching for his pocket, I froze. I knew what he was reaching for, and I sighed barely as it seemed to go in slow motion. He was going to kill me with his weapon, and on my first day here! I ran the plan I had through my head, and scurried as quickly as I could toward the bathroom stall. He caught my hood, and I cursed as I remember I was wearing my sister's sweatshirt, which had a very long hood.

"Where are you going?" He seemed almost regretful for scaring me, but I just shook my head as he turned me around to face him. I realized he hadn't reached for a weapon, well actually he had, but he was polishing it. It shimmered brightly in the bathroom lights, and I could tell he had already polished it, meaning he just wanted to show it off.

            He continued to stare at me, and then, his face formed into a slight smirk, more like a smile, which was the VERY first. 

"You know, I'm not so bad considering the rumors you must've heard. I know better then to kill you in a bathroom, that's not my style." Suddenly, I wasn't so afraid anymore. I just wish…I had a bishie ball, since I knew that was how you caught bishies; I had seen one in a store. Then, I could catch Hiei, and my enemy could be my first bishie. But then, I remembered something; I didn't know how to use, or what equipment I needed! I was missing my own Orientation! I didn't really want to go to it, but did I have a choice? Actually…I did if you thought about it…

            My mind wandered back to when I was in the hallway, and I remembered seeing the flashing green sign at the end of the hallway. Without allowing him to speak, I dragged him back into the hallway, and darted towards the flashing green sign, pulling him outside.

"Finally, I really didn't want to go through Orientation..." I smiled. Hiei wasn't different then any other person, he was actually somewhat kind. Not kind enough for me to burst into a song in front of him, but…well….just kind…You get the point. 

"Just because you helped hide me from those screaming girls, doesn't mean I'll help you" Okay, so scratch that part about being kind. Wait; I repeated what he had said in my head a few times, before grinning.

"So, that's why you were there?" I waited for him to reply, but he didn't answer, just stared at me angrily, before beginning off. I caught his arm, and pulled him back around.

"Just because..." I did a slight copy of his voice for the first two words, before allowing my own voice to take over. "..You're being a dumbass, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to catch you"

 I grinned, because right then and there, I had thought of something, since all my plans seemed to work today, I reached for his sword. Grasping it, I ran, ran as fast as I could, I swerved around the building, and stood in front of the building by an open window, where you could barely see into the room. I could tell it was where I was supposed to be right now, scolding at myself for letting this happen, I waited for Hiei to round the corner angrily. He didn't for a while, but finally, he appeared, his hands sinking into his pocket as he approached me slowly. I narrowed my eyes; he was using that trick, the one I had _always _used…

"Alright, here's the deal, I know you're super fast" He smirked at me, standing in front of me. "So, I'll give you your katana back, if you run in and get me the equipment I need..." He shook his head.

"Here's the real deal; no…" The next thing I knew, I couldn't see him, but I felt something strong grasp the sword, and try to pull it away. All at once, I held tight, and flung backwards, I let go of the sword, and I felt a stinging cut on my hand. As he appeared, I narrowed my eyes, wondering what had just happened. I wasn't really in the mood to sob over a stupid cut my enemy had given me, it'd make me look like the wimp I am.

"Go..." He growled at my words, and I tried to push him towards the door. A thought occurred to me; Hiei was much more talkative then he was on the anime…It was weird, maybe he'd be less of an asshole too. I shook my head, and trying best to convince him to stand their, I tried to think back to the stories I read, drooling over Kurama, and where Hiei entered what they did…Ice cream, perfect.. "Alright, stay here, and I'll bring you back something special, like ice cream…." Let's see if the stories were correct.

He smirked, leaning against the wall as I approached the door. I loved doing stuff like this, but normally it was fake games with my friends, where we were trying to make my brother laugh at our actions. I opened the door slowly, falling to my knees, and crawling inside. The air conditioner had been turned on, and the woman had ceased to notice me enter. I pushed myself against the desk, crawling as fast as I could towards the door, and quietly sneaking inside the other room. I stood as my eyes landed on a large man, smiling widely at me. Shit. 

He beamed at me, and I frowned. I really didn't want to go through with this, so I had to think of a plan as quick as I could. I smiled. "I left my equipment here hours ago, because I completely forgot about it, is it anywhere here?" I smiled at my plan, considering it just might work. He looked at me, and I could tell he never remembered anyone he gave speeches to, so it must mean that he had to a lot of people. 

"Ah...well….Yes, I seem to remember giving you a speech…" Lie, load of bullshit. "Well…it's not here…but I'll just get you some new equipment..." I smiled sweetly, trying to look innocently; although I couldn't help but smirk at how smart I was being today with my plans. With enough thought and said, he brought me over to a machine I had just noticed, it scared me at the sound it made, but I closed my eyes and let him do whatever it was that required that machine. I felt a small pinch, and I shivered, but before I knew it, it was all over. I replied a simple thanks to him, and entered the waiting room once again. The lady hadn't even noticed anything, so I quietly exited. Surely enough, Hiei was still there.

I'm pretty sure he had forgotten about are deal, which was good since I didn't have any ice cream. He didn't even turn to me, since it seemed he was in a daze about something. I was so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't notice he had spoken.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I swear, when I said that, a sweat drop rolled down his head. Maybe I'm just imagining things.

"Why did you want me to stay?!"  
  


I shrugged. "No reason, you can go now…" He begun to walk away, but I wouldn't let him after all this trouble. I quickly tightened my belt, and through my bishie ball at him. It was all silent, at first there was only a little tapping noise as a blinding light flashed. The ball fell to the ground, glowing and shaking; which I was afraid meant he was going to escape any moment and attack me.

~*~

**Lizzee: Alright, finally, I'm done with that! I don't know why I waste my time when people don't even read this story. Screw all you mean readers, I'll just write it without a lot of support! You'll see, I don't need you, or anybody else, I CAN MAKE IT ON MY OWN! But if you are a kind reader, please Review ^_^ its fun just to write this, but I've ran out of time, I'm afraid, so bye! **


End file.
